Albedo Galvan
Albedo was originally a Galvan and Azmuth's former assistant, Albedo was turned into a red-eyed, white-haired clone of Ben after a failed attempt to take Ben´s Omnitrix. He also has a red jacket, instead of a green one and his name comes from the term Albedo, which derives from alchemy and psychology and refers to a person's unconscious personality or anima/animus. It also means light reflecting off of a surface, referring to his look as a copy of Ben's. (this may be updated as the comic goes on) Appearance Albedo is a clone of Ben created through a nearly successful attempt to recreate the Omnitrix. He first appears exactly like Ben and wears the exact same clothing. But after his and Ben's Omnitrix reacted to each other, it sent out a pulse of bright green light that changed his appearance. The energy from the pulse turned his hair white, his eyes red, and turned the colors of his jacket from green with white stripes to red with black stripes. His jeans turn a saturated dark purple and his t-shirt turns white. He states that he was originally of the Galvan race, but his true form is never shown in the entire series. His omnitrix has been destroyed by Ben. When he and Alex meet Ben and Kevin in the forest Albedo wears somewhat the same clothes, but a different t-shirt that has a j-pop t-rex dinosaur and large letters spelling 'RAWR RAWR' and a shock collar around his neck that Alex has the controls to. Further in, he sports a black cat beanie hat. As the older Albedo, he and Ben share a trench-coat fashion. Albedo sports a long white trench-coat with black and red accents with a modified signeture red jacket with black and accents over top. He wears a black long sleeve shirt underneath, and pale dark purple skinny jeans. His shoes, modified converse. Also around his neck, a choker that is also a private line comunicator, connection with Ben's similar choker and Alex's bell collar. Personality Albedo is portrayed as a rude, arrogant and ambitious individual exhibiting sociopathic tendencies. He is unaccepting of Ben's right to wear the Omnitrix, feeling that only he had the right to wield such power. He bears an animosity towards Azmuth, even so much as claiming the credit for the creation of the Omnitrix for himself. Originally being a scientist, he tends to speak with a larger vocabulary, being more intellectual than Ben, though in a rather cold and condescending manner. Because he had gained Ben's DNA, Albedo acquired Ben's cravings and habits, which he considers utterly repulsive: He has the same taste in food, scratches himself in inappropriate places, and his left eye twitches when he lies. As a running gag, he develops a craving for chili fries, even more than Ben himself, calling it a "human weakness." Originally he had hated this habit, but develops a liking for them, though he denies this and blames it on his human DNA. Albedo is suspicious and distrustful of others. During his brief team up with Vilgax, he had his suspicions of Vilgax' betrayal from the very beginning, which later proved correct after they had beaten Ben and taken his omnitrix. Later as he warms up to his master Alex, he becomes a little less cold, almost swooning over her. The two do everything together, eating, bathing, robbing jewelry stores....ect. She rids the lonelyness he feels. For the first month he didn't trust her at all, but after a while they get along, well, besides getting punished for doing something stupid...but that doesn't stray Albedo's high veiws of her. Powers and Abilities Without the Omnitrix or Ultimatrix to transform him, he has 4 lasers he uses to defend himself and his master. He becomes very skilled at the firearm and hand to hand combat. one of his lasers is a weapon of his own making that shoots out compressed lightning that explodes on contact. It doesn't require ammo, it just needs to be charged by some electric source. The gun is also equipped with electric grenades that can be thrown at targets. They can completely fry all electronics in a 50 foot radius, including the gun and the Ultimatrix if they aren't far enough away. Of course, he still attempts to steal the Ultimatrix from Ben....but that's out of habit. Love Interest For being a heartless Galvan, he sure does love somebody. Alex He'll do anything to protect the master who saved his life, even throw himself in harms way. He loves being around her, even though she punishes him an awful lot. No matter what though, he'll be there. She's the only one that ever actually cared about him. And that's important to anyone. Ben Weird stuff happens. And when someone you really cared about is gone forever, Ben's there for Albedo. Some little bromance blooms between the two. AND, I don't wanna hear ANYTHING about how this pairing is 'wrong' in some way. Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Galvans